The invention relates to a working vehicle, especially a loader with loading apparatus disposed centrally on the front, on whose raising arm there is articulated a raising jack supported on the front end, a dumping beam and, at the front end, a quick-change device which is articulated through a dumping rod to the dumping beam actuated by a dumping cylinder.
Loaders of this type of construction have long been known. They have steerable rear wheels but nonsteerable front wheels so as to assure stability of stance when in operation.